Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW021
Treść W poprzednim odcinku nasi bohaterowie spotkali Pokemona, który nie powinien być w Unovie. Tym Pokemonem jest Meowth, którą złapała Himiko, mino sprzeciwu Purrolin. Teraz paczka zmierza w stronę sali miasta Virbank! Kto tym razem wygra i jak Mewoth sprawdzi się w prawdziwej walce?! Przekonajcie się sami! -To już blisko! -Krzyknęła podekscytowana blądwłosa, biegnąc w stronę sali. -A ty z kąd wiesz? -Zapytał Cress. -Po znakach... To tu! -Oznajmiła zatrzymując się przed wejściem. Wybudowane było między innymi, kilku piętrowymi blokami, a same wejście przypominało budkę, nad którą ktoś doczepił symbol sali. Przed wejściem stał wysoki i umięśniony ochroniarz w okularach. Himiko popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. On zmierzył ją wzrokiem i wrócił do swojej czynności. Za krótką chwilę dołączyli do niej przyjaciele. -Przepraszam pana. -Spytała słodko Leyla. -Czy to tu jest sala Pokemon? -Tak. Jeśli chcecie wyzwać Roxie na pojedynek to przyjdźcie jutro. Dziś wróciła z trasy koncertowej. -Jutro?! -Krzyknęły obie panie. -Ta, jutro. A teraz dzieciaki wynocha. -Ja? Dzieciak? Dobre sobie.... Eh, dobrze przyjdziemy jutro. -Rzekła Himiko, powoli kierując się w stronę Centrum Pokemon. -To co robimy do końca dnia? -Powiedziała Leyla. -Może wypróbujemy Meowth? -Zaproponował Cress. -Okey! Za budynkiem centrum widziałam mały plac do walki, może tam? -W porządku, chodźmy tam. Bohaterowie udali się we wskazane miejsce. Himiko od razu wypuściła Mewoth, która o dziwo stanęła na dwóch tylnich kończynach. -Dobra Meowth, zobaczymy na co cię stać! Użyj... -A może urządzimy małą walkę? -Zaproponowała Leyla. -Jak dla mnie to świetny pomysł. - Rzekł Cress. -No dobra. -Yay! Petilil pokaż się! -Peee! -Petilil, Kula energii! -Meowth, unik! - Kotka zrobiła krok w prawo, unikając kuli. - Dobrze! Teraz... eee... pokaż jakie znasz ataki! -Meowth z grymasem na twarzy spojrzała na Himiko. Potem użyła Drapania. -Petilil, teraz Słoneczny promień! Zamnim roślinny stworek zgromadził odpowiedzią ilość słonecznych promieni, Meowth zdążyła użyć Stalowego Ogona. -Świetnie Mewoth! -Nie poddajemy się Petilil! Zaatakuj Akcją! Roślinny Pokemon z dużą prędkością uderzył kotkę. Odbiła się od murku i leżała na ziemi. Po chwili wstała. Szybko otrzepała się z kurzu, by ponownie zaatakować. Chciała użyć Drapania jednak w mgnieniu oka rozpętała sie burza z silnym wiatrem. Grupa szybko schowała się w centrum. -A to licho! Nic nie wskazywało że będzie burza! -Krzyknęła oburzona Leyla. -To pewnie Tornadus i Thundurus! -Rzekł starzec o lasce. -Co pan wygaduje?! Wujaszek Tornadus i Thundurus na pewno są daleko z tąd! -Powiedziała Himiko, po chwili wycofując się ze słowa "wujaszek". -Słyszałem o nich! Ponoć są gdzieś niedaleko miasta! -Wypowiedział się jeden z trenerów w centrum. -Ja również! -Dodał inny. -Jeśli dołączy do nich Ladorus biada z naszym miastem! -Krzyknął ponownie starzec. -Landorus przecierz już nie ..., eh, nie ważne. Cress, Leyla chodźmy zarezerwować pokoje. Jeśli to rzeczywiście Tornadus i Thundurus to możemy z tąd wyjść dopiero jutro. -Oznajmiła Himiko, nie chcąc kłócić się ze starszym mężczyzną. Przyjaciele dostali wspólny pokuj. -Rezerwuje środkowe łóżko! -Krzyknęła Leyla. -Biorę od okna! -Odezwała się Himiko. Biedy Cress nie miał już wyboru. Położyli swoje torby przy wybranym przez siebie łóżku, usiedli na nich i zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Zoroark położyła się na łóżku obok swojej trenerki, a Mew z Oshawott i Panpourem ganiali się po całym pokoju. Wesołą atmosferę przerwał Cress. -Himi, mam do ciebie pytanie. Co się stało z Landorusem? -Nie żyje. -Odpowiedziała z powagą. -Jak to... -Zmarł rok temu. Byłam tego naocznym świadkiem. Wiem, że dało się go uratować, ale nie mogłam... Plasma go zabiła. -Powiedziała z opuszczoną w dół głową, po chwili otarła łzę, a Mew usiadł jej na kolanach i zaczął pocieszać. -Nie wiedziałem... -Powiedział zesmucony chłopak. W tym jakże smutnym nastroju położyli się spać. Następnego ranka, żeźcy i wypoczęci, wstali. Bez pośpiechu ubrali się, oraz zjedli śniadanie. Całą trójką skierowali się w stronę sali, gdzie po kilku minutach byli na miejscu. Ochroniarz wpuścił ich bezproblemowo, a było kilka minut po 12. Przeszli korytarzem prowadzącym w dół. W końcu natrafili na otwarte drzwi. Weszli do wielkiej sali koncertowej w kolorze beżu. Na przeciwko drzwi zrobiona była scena, pod którą ustawiono kilka krzeseł. Reszta pomieszczenia była pusta, natomiast w centralnym punkcie sceny znajdowała się perkusja, na której grał łysy mężczyzna w czarnej, skórzanej kurtce i glanach. Z jego lewej strony stała zielonowłosa kobieta z czarną gitara elektryczną, która wtapiała się w tło jej ciemnofietowej bluzki, z krótkim rękawem. Miała również wyrazisty makijaż. Kiedy paczka weszła do sali, zapytała. -Co wy tu robicie?! Po chwili ciszy, odezwała się tylko Himiko. -Przyszliśmy walczyć z Roxie, to ty? -Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. -Haha! Urodziłaś się wczoraj czy co?! Roxie nie znasz? -Zadrwiła. -Kto mnie nie zna? -Powiedziała dziewczyna z piegami, trzymająca kubek z kawą. Nosiła buty na koturnie przez co wydawała się być wyższa. W rzeczywistości była niską osobą o białych włosach spiętych w kitkę na środku głowy, a kilka włosków odstawało na boki. Ubrana była w długą, pasiastą bluzkę, poszarpaną z dołu i długimi bufiastymi rękawami. Na jej osobie, bluzka wygladała jak sukienka, do tego dobrane miała kozaki niemalże do kolan. Jako członkini zespołu nosiła gitarę basową przypominającą rodzinie ewolucyjną Venipede'a. Bohaterowie odwrócili się na jej głos. -To ty jesteś Roxie? -Tak, wy też chcecie walczyć o odznakę? -Spytała biorąc łyk kawy. -Po tu przyszliśmy! -Hmm... -Liderka zmierzyła wzrokiem Himiko i Leylę. -Dobrze! Kto z was walczy? -Ja! -Powiedziała Himiko. -Ja! -Krzyknęła Leyla. -Właśnie że ja! -Powiedziała głośniej Himiko. -Ty walczyłaś ostatnio! -Grr, też mogłaś walczyć! -Hej hej, zawalcze z wami obiema! -Powiedziała Roxie, przerywając sprzeczkę dziewczyn i biorąc kolejny łyk kawy. -Myślałem że się będą bić... -Pomyślał Crss, z uśmiechem wyobrażając siobie rękoczyny między Himiko a Leylą. -Ustalcie tylko kto będzie walczyć pierwszy. -Dodała Roxie. W Cressie znów rozbudziła się nadzieja na walkę, szybko stłumioną przez grę w "kamień, papier i nożyce" -Yay, nożyczki tną papier! Walczę pierwsza! -Rzekła zadowolona Leyla. -Uh! Walczę druga. -Powiedziała naburmuszona blądwłosa z założonymi rękami na klatce piersiowej. Zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę Cressa i stanęła obok niego. Roxie dokończyła kawę większym łykiem, a kubek rzuciła do kosza. Z boku gitary znajdował się przycisk, który odsłaniał pole do bitwy. Liderka kliknęła go, a z podłogi wyłoniło się pole do bitwy wysokie na metr. Leyla wspięła się na pole walki, natomiast Roxie weszła ma scenę, a z niej bezpośrednio na teren walki. Himiko i Cress stanęli obok i obserwowali. -Walczymy standardowo, jeden na jeden. - Powiedziała dziewczyna. -Jak chcesz. Sewaddle, pokaż się! -Sew! -Koffing, pokaż na co cię stać! -Kofffing! Mały br na początku zlękł się fioletowej kulki, jaką był Koffing jednak po chwili otrząsnął się. -Sewa, użyj Kuli Energii! -Koffing unik, a potem Akcja! Zielona kula nie trafiła Koffinga, który jednak trafił Sawaddle i to dość mocno. -Trzymasz się jeszcze? -Spytała dziewczyna. -Se! -Świetnie! Teraz Strzał nicią! -Koffing teraz... co jest.... -Powiedziała liderka, na widok stanu przeciwnika. Sewaddle był pokryty jasno błękitnym światłem. -Ona ewolułuje!! -Krzyknęła Himiko. -Swadloon! Warknął Pokemon, który dopiero po udanej ewolucji wykonał atak. Nić Swadloona zatkała wszystkie dziury Koffinga z któeych wydobywał się toksyczny gaz. -Swadloon, zaatakuj Ostrym Liściem i dobij Kulą Energii! -Nie tak prędko! Koffing uwolnij się Żyroskopem! Potem Bomba Błotna! -Kof! Kof! Po chwili fioletowy Pokemon był wolny, a Kula Energi zderzyła się z Bombą Błoną. Ataki wybuchły tworząc masę dymu sprzyjającego Koffingowi, który zanadto użył Białego Dymu. Jedyną wadą był fakt że Koffing nie widział gdzie jest jego przeciwnik. -Mam plan, Koffing użyj Ognika! -Rzekła z uśmiechem. -Swadloon teraz! Burza liści! Jak się okazało Swadloon przykrył się swoimi liśćmi, które ochroniły go przed działaniem Białego Dymu. Pokemon odkrył liście z taką prędkością że cały dym znikł, a Burza Liści ogłuszyła Koffinga. -Ostry liść i Kula energii! Ta kombinacja ostatecznie wykończyła Koffinga, jednak i Swaadloon nie był w pełni sił. -Hura! Brawao Swadloon!! -Oshaaa! -Gratuluję Leylo! -Powiedział Cress. -Całkiem nieźle ci poszło. -Pochwaliła ją Himiko -Ale teraz moja kolej! Leyla i Swadloon zeszli z pola walki, ustępując miejsca bladwłosej. -Koffing, powrót! Garbodor, pokaż jacy naprawdę jesteśmy! -Dajesz Himi! -Pokonasz ją! -Przyjaciele dodali otuchy dziewczynie, która już wiedziała kogo użyje do tej walki. -Pokaż się... Meowth!! -Meow! -Mewoth? Czemu akurat ona? -Zapytał Cress. -A czemu nie! Meowth, Prędkość! Złote gwiazdki trafiły Garbodora, jednak nie zadały żadnych większych obrażeń. -Hah! Garbodor, Błotny Strzał! Grudy błota trafiły Meowth prosto w oczy, co spowodowało chwilowe oślepienie kotki, która w międzyczasie oberwała Kulą cienia... Purrolin, która samodzielnie wyszła ze swojego Balla. Biedna i oślepiona Meowth miała przed sobą przeciwnika w postaci dużego Garbodora oraz Purrloin za sobą, która wydawała się być jeszcze gorsza od Pokemona liderki. Roxie i Himiko były skołowane zaistniałą sytuacją, a co do dopiero Meowth, która po kolejnym ataku mrocznej kotki - Cienistym pazurze, była niezdolna do dalszej walki. -C-Co!?! -Wrzasnęła Himiko. Z pogardą patrzyła na Purrloin, która odwróciwszy się w stronę rozgniewanej trenerki powróciła do swojego Balla, jednak nie było jej żal tego co zrobiła. -Lol, przegrana walkower! Haha, pierwszy raz tak mam! -Powiedziała roześmiana do łez Roxie. -Przyjdź, kiedy będziesz już prawdziwą trenerką! Jej kapela również nie mogła powstrzyamć się od śmiechu i wcale tego nie ukrywała. Zdenerwowana, a zarazem zawstydzona dziewczyna wybiegła z sali... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Słowo od autorki A więc... Himiko przegrała swoją pierwszą walkę. Miało to być znacznie później, ale zadecydowałam że lepiej będzie teraz ;) Mam mam nadzieję że się podobało. Czekam na komentarze! Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' Wystąpili Ludzie *Himiko *Cress *Leyla *Roxie *Członkowie kaplei *Ochroniarz Pokemony *Mew *Zoroark *Meowth *Purrloin *Oshawott *Sewaddle *Swadloon *Koffing *Garbodor